koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sliemy1
| alliances = TBA | place = Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 39 | season2 = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 6/20 | challenges2 = 4 | votesgainst2 = 6 | days2 = 39 }} Sliemy1, aka Mike or Mikala, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 3: Brazil and Survivor ORG 5: Norway. In Brazil, Mike is well known for constantly switching tribes which left him with the ability to go on any side in which he'd go on to flip a lot. His strongest allies Kaeden and Julia voted for him in the end. In Norway, Mike is well known for his alliances with almost everybody on the cast and managing to keep himself and Julia safe through several tribals due to their great skill of flipping until he was recognized as a threat and taken down. He ended up voting for his greatest ally Julia to win the game. Profile Name (Age): Mike Current Residence: Haiti Personal Claim to Fame: Being so damn awesome. Inspiration in Life: Myself. Hobbies: Watching something that takes up 17.4% of the internet. Pet Peeves: Orange. 3 Words to Describe You: Hot, Black, Intelligent. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My bottle of lotion, a computer, and a wall for privacy. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: No castaway is like me. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I'm single and I'm ready to mingle! :D Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Black people always get what they want. :D Survivor ORG 3: Brazil Voting History Survivor: Norway Tribe Designation: Ratchettas Hometown: Haiti Current Residence: 'Florida '''Personal Claim To Fame: ' Pleasing many beautiful cocks on a daily basis. '''Inspiration In Life: Me, myself, and I as always! 'Pet Peeves: '''Hypocrites, Orange, homophobes, and especially jelly people. '''Previous Finishes: ' 2nd in Brazil. 'Favorite Past Moment: ' Giving Tommy a little bit of payback and F4 TC in Brazil. 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '''Me, myself, and I. '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' Me, myself, and I. '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''To show those ratchet bitches that I can get loud too, what the fuck?! Voting History } | |- | 3 | |- | 4 | |- | 5 | | |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | |- | 8 | | |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 9 | | |- | | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | 12 | | |- | 13 | | |- | |- | Voted For Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} Trivia *Mike, along with Anthony, were the only Cobra members to switch tribes in the switch. *Mike, along with Aaron, are the only ones to switch tribes, then switch back. *Mike is the only person to be sent to Abduction Island more than once. **He is the only person to be sent to Abduction Island twice. **He is also the only person to be abducted twice. *Mike was originally from Cobra, then went to Amor, then back to Cobra, then again to Amor. *Mike has the record for most tribe affiliations, with 5. *Mike is the only contestant to make it 39 days in days in both his seasons and still not win a challenge. Category:Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:2nd Place Category:Norway Contestants Category:Brazil Contestants Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Female Contestants Category:Haiti Hosts Category:Translesbigaysexual Contestants Category:RSJ Hosts